It's Go Time
by writersblock24
Summary: Ranger's contemplation of his life over the years and how he got to where he is. BABE.


Hi. Remember me? So RL has been hectic. After starting school, working, volunteering, writing papers and reading books and textbooks as well as other stories here, so there hasn't been a lot of time for mine. And trust me, it's not been for lack of trying. I've started two one-shots and one full length story, but nothing yet.

Until this.

I had recently read _Tense_ by sonomom and was watching _Seinfeld_ the other day (it was the episode where Jerry meets the Mendelbaum's and the crepes and Dominicans... if anyone watches that show) and the family kept saying "it's go time".

The idea of this story took hold.

So here you go. The latest from my mind. Once summer session is over (never doing this again!), hopefully I'll have more time for the longer story I want to write.

And thanks to sonomom! Babe, if you hadn't written that, I would've have gotten back on the horse. This is for you.

Sorry for all the errors (and if there is something big, let me know so I can change it!) I'm admitting that I didn't edit. I actually have to go to work soon, so no time to.

* * *

At twelve years old, Ricardo Carlos Manoso, or more commonly known as Carlos since his father went by Ricardo, was sneaking out of his room at midnight to meet his friends. He wore all black to fade into the night in case his parents were still up watching television like they sometimes do. Stepping silently onto the roof, he breathed a sigh of relief. They were asleep.

"Bout time you got here, Manoso. I thought you'd be too chicken shit to show up." Mario, the local gang leader and four years Carlos' senior snarled.

Carlos' back was ramrod straight. "I never back down from anything."

"Good, 'cause I got a special task for you."

He nodded once and listened to the plan. They were going to rob the local convenience store. The man was old and was used to getting stuck up. Mario gave each member a job. "And you, Carlos, are going to make sure he's alone."

Nodding again, he waited as he gave further instructions. As soon as Mario was done, he looked at his motley crew and said, "It's go time."

* * *

Ten years after that, Carlos Manoso, or more commonly known as Ranger, was in a similar position. The men looked around at each other and nodded morosely.

As it turns out, the military was exactly what he needed. It was like being in a legal gang. Ranger had found what he was good at in that convenience store that night and continued using his skills even after his parents sent him to Miami.

For five years, he never saw the down side.

But three days after his seventeenth birthday, he watched one of the crew members kill the store owner and the two people in the shop in cold blood. It was the first time in his teenage life that he went home and cried.

The next morning, he knew what he needed to do. Murder wasn't what he signed up for. Grandma Rosa listened to his story and took him to the police station and he turned himself in. They were surprised at first, then grateful when Carlos continued to talk about all the other robberies, as well as the other people in the crew. For his testimony, he volunteered to go into the army, as long as they faked his death. He made a long list of enemies that day.

The Army reluctantly agreed. They saw the potential. He didn't murder innocents.

Evil, on the other hand…

"Okay gents." The commander whispered to get their attention. "Our target is seven hundred yards that way. We need to infiltrate the compound and eliminate the target. Half the team will be going into the house; the other half will be placing the detonators, should we need them. Should everything go as planned, the cleaners will come in and sweep up the rest. If not, we'll call in the wet work team and clean house. Any questions?"

The men shook their head. "Good. We wait for the signal." The commander walked away to give the men some privacy.

"Have you talked to Rachel?" Ranger's friend Tank asked.

Ranger nodded and sighed. "She wants a divorce."

"Shit, that's rough."

Ranger shrugged. "Not really. I'm never around and Ron's good to her and Julie. She wants a father for her kid."

"_Your_ kid. She's half of you."

Unfortunately, to Ranger, it didn't feel that way. He was there when she was born, and felt a connection, but nothing stronger than what he had with his other family members. He'd always be there if she needed him, but that was all he could give her.

"She's young. Ron's her father now."

"Ranger, you can't actually think that…"

"Tank, Julie was an accident. I married her mother to give her a name and the benefits, but it was never permanent. You know I love Julie, but if Ron's good for her, I'm not going to stand in Rachel's way. It was a onetime thing."

"Still. This sucks."

Ranger agreed. It sucked, but if Rachel was happy, that was all that mattered. Maybe later in life, he'd reconnect with his daughter and have a friendly relationship.

"Alright men," the commander said. They quieted immediately. "I just got the call. It's go time."

* * *

Eight years after that, Ranger Manoso, also known as Batman, was waiting outside the building. Tank and Lester were three minutes out for the redecoration job. Bobby was going through the supplies in the trunk. Eyes sharp, he watched the rest of the street, waiting for someone to cause trouble. The Army trained him well.

"How's Julie doing?"

"Better. She and her mom went back to Florida yesterday."

Bobby closed the trunk. "You know, as twisted as Scrog was, he was the best thing to happen to you and Julie. She wants to have a relationship with you."

Ranger had to agree. The man tried to take his life and ended up saving his. Julie, now twelve, was finally coming into his life. He'd send gifts and cards as well as money when needed, but for the most part, Ron was her father. As he was going out of consciousness, he heard her say, "That's my father. I'm going with him" his heart swelled.

He was never more proud.

"It was good to see her. When is she coming back?"

"Sometime after Christmas. My mother wants a holiday with her."

"And what mama wants, mama gets."

"Pretty much."

Tank and Lester rolled up. "Dude, I was with a totally knockout when I got the page." Lester said, when he got out of the car. "I was rounding third and heading for home and she was making these sexy little screams and…"

Ranger held up his hand. "I get it. And don't call me dude."

Lester and Tank headed for the back of the SUV. Tank slapped him upside the head.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"For making me wait."

Lester thought about it and shrugged. "It was worth it."

"Can we focus, please?"

The men got ready and Ranger laid out the plan. "The super's had it. He wants everyone out so he can sell the building."

"And he called us now, why?" Lester asked.

"He's got a buyer on the line. They want to see it in a few days."

"Got it."

Ranger assigned floors and looked to his men. They nodded and checked their guns.

Lester chuckled. "Remember when we took Stephanie with us? That was fun."

Ranger smiled. "She didn't want anyone to use their gun."

Bobby chuckled now. "I thought she was going to pass out when Tank threw that guy out the window."

"I knew that the emergency ledge was out there."

"Did you really?" Lester asked.

He paused. "Fifty-fifty."

The men all chuckled now. Ranger looked at his watch. "Alright, its midnight. You know what that means."

Lester nodded. "It's go time."

* * *

Two weeks later, Stephanie Plum, or better known as Stephanie Manoso as she loved to tell anyone who would listen, woke up out of a deep sleep. Carefully, she sat up and took a deep breath. After a few years of marriage, Stephanie was able to move in and out of bed without waking her husband. She turned and looked at his face still in slumber. He looked so peaceful. It didn't matter how long it took them to get together or who was in between them. All that mattered was that she was here, in this bed, with him right now.

Sopping wet.

_Ohmygod!_

"Carlos." Stephanie said as she nudged him.

"Hmm," he said smiling without opening his eyes. "Again? You're going to kill me, Babe."

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "No. Not that."

Carlos's eyes popped open when he touched his wife's leg and felt it wet. He held his breath and prayed it wasn't blood. His eyes found hers as he turned on the light. Her eyes were shining bright, her smile wide as she looked at him, her curls framing her face like an angel, the angel he knew she was. He looked down.

Not blood.

He looked back up and she nodded. "It's go time."

* * *

Twenty-five years later, Carlos Manoso, also known as Daddy, paced the floor. He favored his left knee a little and nervously fixed the cuffs of his tux. Never in his entire life was he this nervous. Julie opened the door and came out. The purple dress accented her curves very well. Ranger smiled. His daughter was wearing flats now after vehemently saying she'd be wearing the new shoes she bought just for the occasion.

"So sue me. My ankles are swollen like basketballs."

Ranger put a soft hand on her stomach and felt his first grandchild kick. "You sure you don't want to tell me what you're going to have."

"Come on, Dad. All your life you've known everything. Can't you let _one_ thing be a surprise?"

"You were a surprise."

Julie rolled her eyes. "Alright. _Two _things."

Stephanie came out next and smiled. "Three. Your father didn't plan on me."

"Best surprise of all." Ranger grabbed his wife and cuddled her close. "Is she ready?"

Stephanie's eyes filled with tears. "Almost."

"Then I better get back in there." Julie said.

Ranger turned his eyes back to his wife. "You look just as beautiful as you did on our wedding day."

"You're a big liar."

"When have I ever lied to you?"

"How about the time three months ago when you said you were handcuffed to the bed?"

"I was!"

"Yeah and three minutes later, I was mysteriously on my back."

"Hey, you never said anything about me getting free. Technically, I was cuffed. And you liked it."

She rolled her eyes but didn't answer. Ranger grinned.

A few minutes later, the door opened again. "She's ready." Julie said.

Stephanie's eyes began to tear again as she saw their daughter. Ranger had to admit, his eyes were misty too. A beautiful mixture of Stephanie and Ranger stepped out into the hall. Dark curly hair, big blue eyes and mocha with a little bit of milk colored skin. She had her mother's nose and her father's lips.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart!" Stephanie said, hugging her daughter close.

"Thanks, mom." She turned to her father. "Daddy?"

He didn't answer her, but hugged her close. "I love you so much."

"And I love you."

Seconds later, Stephanie and Julie were ushered to take their places in the procession. When it was there turn, Ranger turned to his daughter.

"Ready?"

She smiled softly. "It's go time."

_The End._


End file.
